More Dangerous Things
by Heavenmetal
Summary: Hatter "Please, I've spent years smuggling more dangerous things than this down here." This story follows the events from the flashback in my story "Mad Musings". If you haven't read it, please read that one first.CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

More Dangerous Things by Heavenmetal

Of all the things Hatter expected the eccentric Queen of Hearts to do after he brutally murdered her personal advisor, keeping her word was the last.

She had her agents approach him; they knew of his "talents" they said. There were opportunities to be had for loyal individuals and all he had to do was reach out and grab it when it presented itself. It would come for him in the guise of an invite to the Queen's Opera and it would not knock twice.

He had done it. When it all came down to the break of a lifetime for snuffing out a stranger's life or to gutter out himself, he chose the cowardly path of survival. The bloody deed painted him as red as a Heart should be. The startled, horrified faces of the crowd backed away from him as though he were a wild animal until the Queen's shout drew the attention of all.

"Hatter, you will approach me at once!"

He expected her to use him as a scapegoat, to draw her full wrath upon him for the senseless killing and wash her hands of him. He approached with grim resolve until he stood face to face with the Queen of Hearts and all her terrible power. If she sentenced him to death now to divert any suspicion that she had planned this then he knew it would be what he deserved. He clenched his fist tightly, feeling the blood ooze through his fingers like sand through an hourglass that was ticking down the moments he had remaining with his head and neck still adjacent.

"We are much grieved by these events," she started, her mask appropriately both angry and bereaved.

"You poor lamb!" She caressed Hatter's cheek and he resisted the urge to flinch away from her, "How rude of him to mock you during your performance that he should drive you to such action."

She clucked her tongue in disapproval "To so disgrace a man in public, a man that we had just named to such an important position, no less… well, you were right to challenge him but in the future, you will ask permission of us before doing so. Is that clear?"

Hatter blinked in confused shock, "Yes, your majesty." He bowed, not having to try very hard to look ashamed of his actions. The crowd would misread it as chastisement in any case. The public record was now as the Queen had stated it: Time's death was the unfortunate outcome of a duel to defend Hatter's honor.

He could hardly look at her when she requested his presence after tea time. He was silent as she thanked him for his service and explained what his reward would be. She gave a pregnant pause, "Something is on your mind, and you may as well say it."

"I hope, Majesty, that I never have to do… _that_ again."

She laughed, "Heavens! I should say not. You did make rather a mess of it, didn't you? No, I have someone else to take care of such duties. I think your talents are better served in running my tea shop."

That dark day had brought him to his position. He appraised the tea shop that would be his new home, livelihood and responsibility. An agent of the Queen explained to him the minutiae of the business.

"The deliveries are as regular as we can keep them depending on which teas are being harvested." The rotund fop droned on in a rather dull way, occasionally dabbing at the sweat on his brow. Hatter thought he looked rather like an egg in a suit. "On delivery days the shipments will be exactly at Brilling. Make sure there is someone to meet the shipment." The agent grabbed Hatter by the arm to make sure he was paying attention.

"All the proceeds and all the merchandise of this tea shop belongs to the Queen. She chose you because she thinks you have the skills to turn a bit of profit and the strength to protect it. I cannot stress this enough; she does not tolerate failure."

Hatter tugged his arm out of the agent's grasp. "Okay, Humpty. I get it."

Humpty gave him an affronted look, to which Hatter hurriedly added. "My apologies, Lord Dumpty."

He nodded, seemingly appeased and continued, "You will be kept up to date as to the values and rarity of the teas so that you may appropriately price them. You will keep a ledger so the Queen's accountants can review your overhead and general skill at business. In exchange, you will be granted a generous stipend for expenses and a personal allowance based on your shop's success in comparison with other shops in the city. You'll also need this."

Hatter took the parcel that was handed to him and opened it. Inside was a vest of body armor, indicting to him the serious nature of this business far better than this preening dandy could. "Not as nice as your cravat," Hatter commented, "but it'll do in a pinch."

The agent's round face was getting red and he looked about to go off like a cannon. Turning his nose up in pride and bravado, he said defensively, "I will inform you, _sir_, that this cravat was given to me personally by the Queen and King!"

"I see," Hatter said gravely, "were they angry at you?"

Humpty snorted in derision, stepping closer, "Running a tea shop is a privilege, one that seems to have fallen into your lap without merit. Though the queen has seen fit to raise you to the same position as I, do not think that we are in any way equals. It takes more than luck and circumstance to make a gentleman." He turned and stormed out of the shop, calling back as he did, "If I were you, I would start by getting a respectable hat!"


	2. Chapter 2

The tea shop was quieter today, a somber air filing the room. Dormie, who he had hired to help him run the shop, started to fall asleep in his chair and Hatter shook his head fondly, wondering how he could sleep when there were customers in the shop. It wasn't silent by far, but even those who bet and jostled in shouting orders seemed to yell a decibel lower out of respect for the dead.

Humpty Dumpty was no more. The news had spread quickly because the Queen had wanted it so. Word was that the traitor Lord Dumpty had been giving funds from his tea shop to a resistance group who used them to buy weapons for a foolhardy attempt to depose the Queen of Hearts. It was his jilted mistress who blew the whistle on him to the Queen's agents

Humpty had once been a favorite of the Queen and his fall from her good graces, well, it had been great. She took his head, along with several of this resistance group that had been found, as a frightful example to all that the Queen's justice was swift, harsh, and absolute.

The lesson there about a woman scorned was just as powerful.

Hatter straightened his collar, his thumb brushing the body armor he wore beneath his fine suit. Today was a delivery day and if this resistance was trying to regroup and regain their losses, he wouldn't let them steal from his shop or they may as well take his head with them when they go.

For this reason, Hatter was extra vigilant about his clientele that day. If he overheard anyone speaking about the events of this dark day, he asked them politely to change topics. Those who didn't heed his warning were impolitely ousted from the shop.

Yet deep down, he wondered what it would be like if the rebels succeeded, and what a different place Wonderland would be under a sane and stable ruler. In his heart of hearts, Hatter rooted for these underdogs and wished them luck. For now, the cards were stacked against them

*~*~*~*~*

She was here again.

It was rare when a member of the nobility made an appearance at a tea shop, usually preferring their own salons for such indulgences. Yet, here she was for the third time this week, partaking of her usual he noticed; passion fruit tea with a touch of passion.

Hatter noticed quite a few things about her aside from her drink choices. In fact, he found her quite hard to ignore so he regarded her as he stood leaning casually in the doorway to the shop. Her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her back in delicate flowing curls that tempted him to plunge his fingers into their lush depths. And while her four ladies chattered on in an excited manner, sipping at their pink nectar cocktails, she was demure, poised, all class.

Hatter sighed. He didn't have a chance.

One of her ladies noticed him watching and giggled into her tea. Gently nudging the lady seated beside her and, inclining her head in his direction, she subtly pointed out his blatant staring to the others. Soon the whole table was alight with girlish laughter and her beautiful crystalline eyes set their azure gaze upon him with the brightest of smiles playing about her full lips.

Not wanting to insight gossip of the proprietor of a Queen's tea shop leering like a lecher at his patrons, Hatter adjusted his hat and, slipping a cocksure grin into place, he strode over to the table to greet them cordially and openly. He was amused as the ladies grew silent, watching his approach as they would the opening of a play.

"Ladies," he greeted, tipping his hat. He turned to the beauty that had drawn him and bowed slightly, his right hand resting over his heart as though to slow its rapid beating. "Duchess."

She nodded in assent, lowering her eyes coyly which sent another round of giggles around the table.

"How does the day find you?" he started, forgetting his bashfulness as he easily slipped into his role of dutiful shopkeep.

"It could find me easily if it knew me well enough." She wittily replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you trying to hide then?" Hatter prodded slightly. In the cotillion of conversation, this was his opening bow and an extended hand to the dance floor.

"Of course, for the fun is in having the day chase me all over Wonderland before the wicked night can call me its own."

"A chase? Then perhaps I should join as if it were a fox hunt." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Her smile warmed him as she leaned forward in her chair to whisper conspiratorially, "Then the day should be wary for there are those who say that you are more wicked than the night."

Hatter was all too aware of the silent stares he was receiving from her ladies as they gaped both at their friend's audacity and at his fearsome reputation. He cleared his throat, telling himself that it wasn't the familiar guilt rising up in his gullet.

"That," he started, "would be between me and the night. Is there anything else I can get you?" He hoped that his sudden change in topic wasn't as awkward as it felt.

"Do you have any sweets? Maybe some pie or tarts…" She asked hopefully, the look in her eyes seeming to mercifully allow the conversation to be so diverted.

"Not at present," He said regretfully, "but, if you come back tomorrow, I'm sure I can have something brought for you."

Her face beamed with the glow of delight, the promise of dessert was a small price to pay for that treasure. "You would do that, for me?"

Hatter smiled back, "As sure as ferrets are ferrets, my lady, there are no lengths to which we would not strain for the esteem of clientele such as yourself."

"Nobility, you mean."

Hatter caught her infectious smile, "No, beautiful, I mean."

*~*~*~*~*

Hatter paced nervously, rubbing his hands together as he waited. He had made sure everything was ready. The dessert was sitting safely in its box and her favorite tea was already prepared. He'd even had his rooms done with a lush carpet of grass. All he needed now was to await her arrival.

He didn't have to wait long. A slight tinkle of bells alerted him to the door opening and he ran to see who had triggered it. Though he'd been jumping excitedly at sound of the silly thing all day, this time he was not misled.

She looked radiant as she made her entrance, glancing around the shop. She smiled as her eyes met his, informing him that he'd been the target she was looking for. She had come alone, he noticed. Noblewomen never went out alone unless they intend to go out on a tryst. Hatter smirked, maybe it was a small victory but he'd take any time alone with her.

She approached, extending her hand as she did. He took it delicately, kissing the back of it tenderly as he addressed her, "Duchess…"

"My dear Hatter," Hatter tried to suppress his grin at that. She had called him dear. He was dear to her. "I was lured here with the promise of dessert. I hope you don't intend to disappoint me."

"I never shall." In a sweeping gesture, he indicated his own rooms and silently implied 'ladies first'.

She gasped upon entering, "Oh, it's beautiful here! I should think to have a room in my own house done just like this."

"I'm sure you could," Hatter mused, "But then, you would have no reason to come here."

"I'd have one," she confessed, looking intently in his direction and causing a warm fluttering in Hatter's stomach, "two, if the dessert is any good."

"Two it is," he said, pulling out her chair. Once she was seated he set a cup of tea in front of her and, sitting across from her to gain better vantage of her reaction, he opened the box. He was again rewarded with her tiny gasp of delight.

"Chocolate and cream cake!"

*~*~*~*~*

Most of the cake gone, the pair sat taking small sips of their tea so they could stretch out the time over small talk.

"So you're not able, truly able, to be yourself."

"No," the duchess replied. "There are so many rules to follow and it's all about decorum and appearances. But we all do it, lest we fall from _Her_ good graces or worse, be ignored."

"What kind of rules?"

"All unspoken ones, of course. Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise."

"Sounds confusing."

"You know, Hatter," she smiled, something in her tone more serious, "I am enjoying your company. I should say I rather like you."

"Well, if that's true then I agree. You should say it." He joked.

"I rather like you, Hatter."


	3. Chapter 3

She had left moments ago. Hatter sat and replayed the time they had just shared in his head, savoring the delicacy of it. He could be falling for this one and he didn't mind one bit.

A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. He glanced in its direction warily because no one ever came through the back door of the shop. The knock matured into an insistent pounding and Hatter rose with caution from his chair to investigate.

His hand on the pistol he kept hidden, Hatter opened the door to the back alley.

The sight beyond his half-opened door surprised him into dropping his hand back to his side. A couple of teenagers, tattered and frightened, stood before him. The girl glanced around nervously but the boy stared determinedly at Hatter before speaking.

"Please, sir, you have to hide us! The suits are closing in on us!" he whispered.

Hatter shook his head, not willing to risk losing it for a couple strays that could very well rob him blind if given half a chance. "Off with you!" He said, already closing the door which stopped abruptly as the boy's foot blocked it.

Hatter glared at him but the lad further surprised him by meeting his gaze. "At least hide her. They'll beat me if they catch me but they'll do worse to her and you know it."

He did know, better than these two could suspect. Hatter looked over these vagabonds. The boy wore practical clothes and carried a bulging satchel slung over his shoulder. The girl was his opposite, her dress nowhere near practical enough for a getaway if they were up to something. Hatter assumed they were. Otherwise, why would the suits be looking for them?

Hatter was quickly assessing the situation as a risk to his own person. The boy was probably a rebel. You could hear in his voice that there was fight in him but if he was armed, the weapons were well hidden. The girl, though, looked terrified and her blond hair was in tangles. A real damsel in distress; just the kind of victim the scavengers loved to prey on. The sight of her tugged strongly at a less sensible but more compassionate part of him

As the moment stretched on under Hatter's scrutiny, the boy never broke his stare and it seemed as though his resolve was infectious.

"All right," Hatter grudgingly sighed, "Inside, both of you." Doubting his own sanity, he stood aside to let them pass. He should be keeping his head down, not inviting trouble into his home. So why was he helping these two? He took a cautionary glance to make sure no one had spotted them and, when he was sure, he closed the door and locked it securely.

He turned to see two nervous, grateful faces staring up at him and he knew that he'd made the right decision. These two reminded him that the way things worked in Wonderland wasn't always the way things ought to be.

"Come along."

He led them to the far wall and, giving it two knocks, it opened to reveal an empty cupboard just big enough for the two of them if they squeezed in together.

"In you get, and make not one sound or movement until I come for you."

They obeyed without question and, once it was closed, the wall resumed its plain appearance. Hatter masked his concern as he went strolling into the front room of his shop. Sure enough, a trio of suits was poking around.

"Gentlemen," Hatter approached, plastic smile in place. "Is it delivery day already?"

"No, sir," one of the spades said. "We're looking for a couple of rebels."

"Rebels?" Hatter questioned, looking suitably affronted "You won't find them here. I run a respectable shop."

The suit removed his shades and stepped closer, his expression displaying his doubt on that point. "Two children, a boy and a girl, have you seen them?"

"I did." Hatter replied. Now was the hard part of the bluff, the half truth. "Couple o'dirty beggars came 'round but I sent 'em packing. This is a tea shop not a halfway house." He huffed in mock anger. "If I'd have known they were rebels, I would've trussed 'em up for you. Scum like that…" He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Do you know which way they went?" A club chimed in.

"No idea. Probably back to whatever rat hole they scurried out from."

The suits weren't leaving which led Hatter to fear that they suspected something. "Seems strange that you remember them coming but not leaving…" The club left the accusation dangling almost tangibly in midair.

Hatter didn't have to pantomime frustration as he channeled it into his act. "Gentlemen, I run a business here. I know who enters my shop but I don't have the time to catalog every stray that wanders past my door, do I?"

The first spade eyed Hatter and then, replacing his shades, gave a condescending sigh. "You won't mind if just have a look around, then?" He side stepped as though to walk past Hatter and moved forward.

Hatter quickly raised his left hand to the spade's chest, stopping him in his tracks. He decided it was time to change tactics from half-truths to intimidation.

"I mind a great deal." Hatter said, sharpening his tone with a dangerous edge. "The Queen didn't put me in charge of this shop so that I could let just anyone nose around and I certainly don't fancy explaining to her why I let some resistance dogs have free range to rob me blind."

"We're suits!" The second spade exclaimed.

"Or a clever rebel trick. How am I to know any better? Dumpty was a nobleman and look who he was in bed with… so to speak." Hatter matched the glares he was receiving with a dark intensity, "I won't take the chance."

The four men stood, silently waging a battle of wills. Hatter stared unflinchingly even as his opposition backed down.

"You'll let us know if you see anything."

"Of course," he affirmed, standing his ground until he was sure these suits were really about to leave.

They left his shop grudgingly and he stayed in the front room, making a show of checking on the operations of his business. Once a suitable amount of time had passed and he was sure that they wouldn't come back, he went back to his own rooms and opened the secret compartment.

"Out" Hatter said to the figures inside. "And this was the first, last and only time, understand? You bring the suits to my house again and I'll happily hand you over for the reward."

The boy scrambled out of his hiding place, turning to help the girl. "Yeah," he muttered with a laugh, making a show of looking around Hatter's room, "you sure seem to be wanting…"

"Less of the lip. You wanted help, I helped you. We're done." Hatter gestured with his thumb to the back door.

"I'm Eaglet. Me and my sister Lory are real grateful."

Hatter inhaled in a sharp hiss, closing his eyes and bringing his fists up to his temples. "No names! If I didn't know I couldn't tell." He turned away from them abruptly, bringing his arms back down to his side in a swift movement letting himself slump into his chair with an exaggerated sigh.

"You could always lie." The boy ventured.

Hatter let loose a bitter chuckle, "Then here's one who's never been force-fed Honesty. Let's hope whatever set the suits on your trail doesn't warrant them coming back to bother me again."

Eaglet clutched his satchel tightly at Hatter's words causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Took something, did you?"

The girl, Lory, took hold of Eaglet's sleeve, her wide eyes practically begging him to be silent.

"Well if you don't know, you can't tell, right?" Eaglet quipped. "After all, curiosity killed the cat."

Hatter shrugged nonchalantly, "Satisfaction brought it back. 'Sides if you've got something you're looking to sell, you're better off going through me than some pawn broker that might get you pinched."

"It's not for sale." Lory spoke, surprising Hatter with her quiet statement, a fierce determination in her stormy blue eyes.

"That valuable?"

"Only to some," Eaglet said, hands already moving to open the satchel. Lory put her small hands over his and her blonde locks tossed around her face as she shook her head vehemently.

Eaglet looked at her soberly. "He helped us. I trust him." Eaglet held open the satchel but even from across the room Hatter could make out the bindings of books. Hatter nodded, still caught off guard by the boy's declaration, and the boy quickly closed and latched it again.

"We rescued them from Lord Dumpty's estate before the Queen had it raided. We're taking them to a safe place."

"Best you go then." Hatter muttered. There was a discomfort growing in him as he watched these two who had risked so much when there wasn't any real gain in it for them. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, like a bad batch of tea.

The duo moved to the door, Eaglet opened it a crack and looked around much as Hatter himself had done causing Hatter to smile. Boy learned quick.

Lory gave Hatter a quick curtsey, "Thank you."

Hatter gave a tip of his hat, replying "welcome" and watched as Eaglet signaled for her to go. She did, graceful but hurried.

Eaglet turned, "Thanks, and come find me if you're willing to join us." He closed the door without waiting for Hatter to respond.

*~*~*~*~*

To be continued…

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hatter forced himself to stop pacing and breathe deeply. A visit from the Queen was usually a privilege. However, in light of recent events - hiding a couple of resistance fighters for one and refusing to let the suits search his shop for another - he had reason to believe that this would not be a pleasant visit.

So he needed to make a good impression. He started by following the instructions of the Queen's envoy to the letter. His shop was closed for the day, so that the Queen would not be forced to mingle with the common-folk. He'd told no-one of her coming save for his assistant, Dormie and he had refreshments on hand should the Queen desire anything.

Still, he tried to hide his concern, pushing it beneath a professional veneer. She would pounce on him in a moment if she caught even a whiff of something suspicious. He could hear the scarab landing nearby and he braced himself.

Donning a charming smile when the Queen finally entered the shop, Hatter immediately bowed low, hat in hand. "Majesty," he greeted, "You do me and my humble shop a great honor." He glanced up to notice that her entourage was smaller than he expected, about a dozen or so suits filled the space. The Queen herself was not smiling but then she didn't look particularly displeased either.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said dryly. "I have much to do so let us dispense with the pleasantries and get our business underway."

Hatter straightened, replacing his hat and offering the Queen a seat. She declined with a wave of her hand. "My suits tell me that some rebels were spotted in this area and you refused to co-operate in their efforts to find them. Is this so?"

"Yes," he affirmed, getting his half truth firmly in place. Holding a steady gaze with the Queen as she delicately arched an eyebrow at his admission.

"If there is an explanation forthcoming, Hatter, I should dearly like to hear it." She replied sharply.

"No offense was meant, Majesty, to you or your agents, but the rebels are getting their claws into everything. I didn't want to run the risk of it if any of them were posing as your suits. You see, I've been very cautious since Lord Dumpty's betrayal and I did what I thought I had to do to protect your investment, as it were."

The Queen regarded him for a moment, her penetrating gaze scrutinizing him. Hatter did not look away. "You see," She cast her glance around to her suits, "if I had more people around me who thought like you, Hatter, I would only need 13 in my house of cards instead of 52."

Hatter slowly released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, eager to let the issue pass without incident. "Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"There is one other thing," The Queen said smiling, "I hear that you have attained the patronage of the Duchess. Word at court is that she will attend no other tea shop… save yours."

"I much enjoy her company." Hatter affirmed.

"That sounds as though you two are becoming quite familiar."

"Actually," Hatter started, "I had hoped, Majesty, for your permission to court the Duchess. Since her parents are deceased, I thought it only appropriate to ask you."

The Queen's smile had gradually faded as he spoke, her eyes seemed as though storm clouds gathered within. It sent an uneasy feeling throughout Hatter as though his stomach plummeted while he stayed still and this silent moment was the calm before an awful storm.

"To the contrary," she stated, her voice darkening to match her gaze, "This is the very height of impropriety!"

Hatter took an involuntary step back, "Majesty?"

"You would do well to remember that I have raised you to your current position. You'd be nothing if it weren't for me. Now, you seek to use her status to raise yourself even further above your station and become Hatter the Duke, is that it? I have never seen such ingratitude!"

"Not at all!" Hatter defended, stunned that the Queen could jump to such a conclusion. "Let me explain-"

"There is no need." She interrupted. "The Duchess already came to me with a similar request." She snapped her fingers and Hatters eyes were drawn to the figure currently entering the shop. In walked the Duchess, smiling vacantly as she curtseyed to the Queen and stood by her side.

"Clearly the poor thing had taken leave of her senses. I had my scientists help to rid her of this…" She paused making a face as though the word she was thinking was something awful to be spit out. "…infatuation."

"I don't understand…" Hatter replied, confusion and dread combining to make his voice crack.

"Say hello to him, dear." The Queen ordered.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She greeted, absent smile still in place and no hint of recognition in her clear blue eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" He whispered in shock, feeling an intense ache caused by the shards of his breaking heart.

She tilted her head in thought, "Should I?"

Hatter was horrified. The Queen had somehow managed to erase the Duchess' memories of him and with them any chance of the two of them being together. He tried to keep his face stoic as he looked back at the Queen's victorious expression, anger stirring within him.

This was all his fault. His punishment had been exacted on someone he cared for… and for no other reason than she cared about him in return. The Queen, he realized, was clearly insane.

She pinned him with a glare of extreme displeasure, "Let this stand as a lesson to you so that in the future you will remember your place. Let's go." She waved to her suits. "Goodbye, Hatter."

They began to file out and Hatter watched them go with a heavy heart, weighed with too many varied emotions. The Duchess halted, turning back to look at him, "Goodbye…" She paused, a confused expression knitting her brow as she asked the Queen, "What was his name again?"

*~*~*~*~*

His shop remained closed for the rest of the day. Hatter sat in his room, ineffectually trying to drown his misery in tea.

Dormie approached and clapped him on the shoulder. "This isn't like you, Hatter. You always have a plan."

"Do I?" He asked, staring blankly into space.

"Sure, a businessman's got to have plan." He said, smiling reassuringly, even as his head started to droop down towards his chest.

"A plan," he said, muttering to himself by the sound of Dormie's snores, "I can't get the Duchess back and I certainly can't go up against the Queen. She's crazy. I've got to try to move on, get back to business as usual."

Hatter downed a shot of Resolve, "Supply and demand means that there's always someone in need of what I can give them, and a client with similar interests…" He stood as an idea came to him, "…makes for a mutually beneficial relationship."

He moved quickly to his armoire, grabbing a coat. "Dormie, watch the shop for a bit. I have to try and find someone."


	5. Chapter 5

Hatter walked along the canal, keeping to the shadows as he moved along. He tried to keep his swift steps as silent as possible. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he knew the general area. He occasionally glanced down, carefully avoiding rats and debris, watching for movement in his peripheral vision of other lurkers to these shadows. Hatter had been walking places like this for so long that he knew what to do, how to act like he belonged. It was necessary. I was survival.

The waterfront docks offered some protection from the weather and many a place to hide from the suits. Refugees would come here first before finding a hiding place in the city. Only thing was, he wasn't a refugee… not yet anyways and not if he could help it. No, he was looking for someone and he'd know that he found the right place if he found the person he was seeking.

The glow coming from inside a barrel let him know that he was close. He made his way carefully towards a small fire. He suppressed the smile he felt ready to play on his lips. He should hit the streets more often. He'd missed this, dangerous as it was.

Since the figure huddled close to the barrel still had his back to Hatter, Hatter decided that one of two things was in play. Either this person didn't know he was here or this was a trap and others were lurking nearby, out of sight. Thinking it best to play it safe, Hatter cleared his throat

The figure whirled around surprised, a thud sounded as he hit the barrel in his haste, a hood falling back to reveal a familiar face.

"Hello, Eaglet." Hatter said quietly, keeping a respectful distance.

The boy was stony faced as he regained his composure. "Well, if it isn't the man with the hat…How many did you lead here?" Eaglet growled menacingly, hand reaching inside his coat.

Hatter stifled a chuckle at the boy's show of bravado, his own hand behind his back, steady against the pistol he kept tucked in his waistband. "None, not a single solitary suit. I'm on your side."

"No you're not. Not until we say so."

Hatter sighed, "You're the one that told me to seek you out. The fact that I'm here means that I'm here on your terms. If you need a token…" Hatter instead pulled a bribe out from his waistband and tossed it to Eaglet who caught it deftly, "that should suffice."

Even shadowed as they were, Hatter could still see the boy's eyes go wide as he realized how valuable the brand of foodstuffs in his hand were. He eyed Hatter questioningly and Hatter doubted himself for a moment, afraid he might have overdone it, but this was no time to be stingy.

"Time is money, yeah? Consider it payment for a little palaver."

Hatter relaxed as the boy did. "Palaver, it is then." Eaglet said, pocketing the food, and motioning Hatter to the fire. He sidled up, stretching his hands over the welcome heat and relieving them of the chill of the docks while he waited for the boy to start.

"I told the boss, our leader, what you done for us…" He started, haltingly.

"And?"

"Well, he doesn't trust you."

"I expected as much." Hatter said, in a more hushed voice than the boy had used, to set the tone of secretive urgency. Eaglet, predictably, leaned in closer. "But the fact remains that I have ways of supplying your boss' people with what they need. Whether he knows it or not, he needs me."

Eaglet chuckled, "He knows, all right. That doesn't mean he trusts you any and he told me that if I was ever to see you, I should give you this."

The boy handed Hatter a disc.

Hatter quickly tucked it away, subtly casting his glance around but still he saw no one. "And then?"

"And nothing, all the instructions are on the disc. Follow them or don't." The boy's tone was flippant but Hatter could see the triumphant smirk the boy tried to hide. Eaglet, at least, was happy for Hatter's decision.

"And how does your boss have confidence that I even have the means to play this?"

Eaglet laughed, "The proprietor of a teashop, not have a status symbol like his very own record player? That would be a right scandal. Besides, I've seen the inside of your place, remember? You left the headphones on the back of your chair, hard to miss with the sheer size of them."

Hatter smiled and turned, walking away from the fire, eager to find out the terms of this deal, have a drink and figure out what was broken in his head to commit him to such lunacy as helping the resistance.

"Hatter," They boy called out. Hatter stopped mid-stride, not turning around. "I don't have to tell you that it will go very badly for you if you betray us."

"Then why are you?"

"Because… one good turn deserves another." The boy hesitantly replied.

Hatter glanced back over his shoulder. "Mark this then: what's deserved don't always count, and the world turns regardless. You know what the real difference is between us, Eaglet."

The boy tried to act nonchalant, but he shifted his stance impatiently. "What's that?"

"You can still sleep at night."

The walk back to his shop seemed much longer than it had taken to get to the docks. He walked the winding pathways, climbed ladders and balanced along ledges in practiced ease as he let his mind wander.

Why was he doing this? He knew why he should be doing this but the actual reasoning he hadn't admitted to himself before he'd left his home on this dangerous journey. He wanted revenge. He wanted his revenge against the queen so badly that he was sure if they could bottle this feeling as a tea then anyone who drank it would fall ill with bloodlust in one swig.

He would aid the resistance and, by doing so, attack her indirectly. After all, she had attacked him though someone else and Hatter would do the same. He was nothing if not observant. He could learn from this.

Coming up on the back door of his shop, Hatter shrugged off his coat. He unlocked the door, removing the disc before casually throwing his coat in the direction of the armoire without really caring where it fell. He cast his gaze around the room, glad that darkness prevented him from seeing this carpet of grass he'd laid down to impress someone who would never remember him.

He kicked the door shut and the sound jolted Dormie awake. He sputtered, looking around fearful before his eyes fell to Hatter and he relaxed.

"Oh, it's you Hatter…" He mumbled sleepily.

A sense of disquiet filled him followed quickly by confusion. Why should such a simple thing like the fact that he was trusted by someone bother him so?

Because, a dark voice inside him hissed, Dormie doesn't know. He doesn't know what you had to do to earn the Queen's favor and this shop, doesn't know that you just started down a road to making a deal with men who would see that same benefactress deposed, doesn't know just how fickle your loyalties are.

He sighed, crossing to his chair and slumping into it as he snatched the headphones off the back. He inserted the disc and pressed play.

TBC…

"As Dodo said, I have lived my life playing both sides of the court. It was the only way I could stay alive. I made the Hearts think that I was working for them while I fed their enemies."

I want to thank my reviewer NanaRie for giving me a nudge. I would have posted sooner but my Muse and I apparently aren't on speaking terms. Also, I'm looking for a Beta if anyone reading this is available, PM me.


End file.
